After
by JulianChase
Summary: Dean is dead. Sam continues to hunt down ways to bring his brother back, but deep down knowing something is different this time. Is his death more permanent? With Castiel off the grid, there's really no one left for him to turn to. Except Kevin. Eventually, Sam might find comfort in Kevin, surrounded by all his loss. Sam/Kevin, slash
1. Chapter 1

Note: It's a spin-off of my story, The Seeds of His First, but I can be read separately.

Blood ran off his body as it was rinsed off in the shower. Sam watched as it swirled in the drain, slowly disappearing with the water as he became cleaner, as if it had never been on his body in the first place. Other than the running of the water, everything in the bathroom and outside the door was silent. But his head was anything but. His mind roared in anguish, in hearthache. In fury. His arm resting on the tile wall in front of him, Sam was leaning forward, his head against his arm, his fist clinched and his chest heaving.

His mom.

His dad.

Jessica.

And now Dean was gone too.

Everyone he loved was being taken from him. Was there anything he could do, anything, to stop it from happening again, to reverse it even? Knowing his luck...

It's been weeks since that monster killed Dean. And then Castiel disappeared on them. The bunker was feeling very empty with just the two of them. He was trying to find a way to bring Dean back. And while the angel had his way of doing things, so did Sam.

Hence all the blood. It turns out, their ways happened to be remarkably similiar. And even as he fought and sought for answers, something felt different this time, something felt more final. Sure they had brought Dean back before, they had both fought Death and won. But this... this felt felt different. But still, Sam waged on his fight to bring his brother back.

It wasn't until he heard loud knocking on the bathroom door that he even realized the water had long sicne been running cold. While he tried to ignore the knocking, he couldn't ignore the cold water that pinged on his flesh like needles and nails. Shivering, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a warm towel.

As he assumed it would, the loud banging on the door resumed.

"Sam," Kevin yelled.

Sighing, Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair, clearing it from his eyes as he remained silent. Couldn't Kevin just walk away for a few minutes? But he knew he wouldn't. Stepping out of the tub, he ran his fingers across the foggy glass, making eye contact with his reflection. His eyes looked back at him, reflecting that deadness he felt inside.

"Sam," Kevin yelled once more. "If you don't..."

Kevin didn't get to finish as Sam opened the door wide, standing in front of the prophet in nothing but a towel. Kevin's voice trailed off as he stared for a few seconds. "...I...Hmmm..."

"No need to freak out Kev," Sam said, walking past Kevin and into his room. "I was just taking a long shower. I needed..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I needed to clear my mind."

Kevin forced himself to look away from Sam, blushing as Sam sat down on the bed. What he had almost seen...

"Huh... yeah... huh," Kevin stammered on. "...Sorry."

Sam looked at Kevin in confusion as he slipped on his t-shirt. "What's with you? Demon got your tongue?"

"Naked," Kevin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sam looked down. "Hum, no..." He stood up and swung off his towel, his large cock hanging low, but not erect. "This is naked."

"Oh my god," Kevin cried out, turning away from Sam. "What the hell Sam!"

"I'm just getting dressed, chill," Sam responded. Yanking on his sweats, he told Kevin he could turn around. "Jeez, what was that about?"

"Nothing," Kevin said, not able to make eye contact with Sam. "Anyways, did you figure anything out about Dean? Any new information?"

Sam shook his head. "But I'm not giving up. And you?"

"No," Kevin responded. "No luck here. But I won't give up. I'll be here to help. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam smiled. "I appreciate that." The Winchester patted the spot next to him. "Sit. I think it's time we talked."

Kevin looked at him nervously but slowly walked over and took a seat. What was Sam up to? "What's up?"

Turning to face Kevin, Sam began to talk. "Dean's gone..."

"I know Sam, and I'm sorry..."

Sam held up his hand. "Please, let me finish." Kevin remained quiet as Sam took a breath. "Dean's gone... Cas, he's off the grid. He won't respond to any of my prayers." He shrugged his shoulders. "And sure, Gabriel or Charlie will pop in from time to time, but for the most part... it's just the two of us now."

Kevin nodded, but felt reluctant to speak.

Sam lowered his head, looking to his lap. "We're the only family we got left right now Kevin," Sam whispered. "You're like a brother to me..."

For some reason, Kevin felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He didn't like hearing those words from Sam. Deep down, he knew about his feelings for the younger Winchester brother.

Then Sam paused. "...No, that's not quite right. Somehow, you're different, not more... but not less. But I know you're important to me. You're..." Suddenly, Sam felt Kevin's arms around him. He stiffened at first, and then began to relax. He hadn't realized how much he needed some form of human contact. This embrace, he needed it. It made him feel better in ways that words couldn't, in ways ripping apart demons and other monsters couldn't. Almost of their own accord, his arms were embracing Kevin back.

Being careful not breaking the embrace, Kevin leaned back and looked into the eyes of Sam. Both of their breathing had become a bit more rapid as their eyes wavered in emotion. Kevin leaned his face in just a little bit, mere inches, as Sam remained rigidly still, his breathing becoming more erratic.

Nervously, Kevin pressed onward. He never thought this would happen. He had thought about it for months now, maybe even longer, and he just hadn't realized it yet. Was this really happening? And then his lips barely just grazed Sam's and the hunter's body grew still as a statue as his breath caught in his throat. His arms stiffened around Kevin and his eyes grew motionless.

Exactly two seconds ticked by and then Sam flew up from the bed. Striding across the room, he grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Kevin cried out, jumping from the bed and taking a few steps closer to Sam. "Please, don't freak out. Where are you going?"

"I'm not freaking out," Sam responded as he opened the door and exited his room. "I just remembered a lead is all. I'll be back later."

"But Sam," Kevin yelled.

As Sam left, Kevin slumped back down on the Winchester's bed, feeling defeated, feeling rejected, and feeling stupid for his careless action. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have done that. It was too soon. Hell, maybe it would always be too soon.

And he didn't believe a word Sam had said about remembering a lead. He hadn't told Sam this yet, because he barely understood it himself, but ever since he came back from the dead, he had started to feel other abilities creep up on him. He always knew when someone was lying, for instance. Once, he even got a vision of Dean, grabbing him and bringing him back from heaven. But then, for some reason, he forgot all the contents of the vision, only remembering that he had one. And then, there was his ability to sense emotions. He had become an empath, apparently, though it wasn't a perfect science. He was still getting a hang of it.

But in that moment when he had just barely kissed Sam, he had felt it. There was attraction there, and lust. And something beneath all that, that was much more profound.

Could he trust his new prophetic abilities?

Did Sam truly love him too?


	2. Chapter 2

Blood was splattered across his face and dripping down his arms. His eyes were wild and his hair chaotic, his chest heaving in hysteria, everything about him lost in a state of mad delirium as he swung his blade and kicked at the vampires around him. For several seconds, it appeared he had the upper hand. Four decapitated blood suckers were already dead on the ground while he grabbed a stake he had tucked under his waistband and plunged it into the heart of the female vampire to his left. He twisted the wooden stake, a snarl upon his face, as he felt the warm monster's blood begin to pour from the wound, thick upon his hand.

But he didn't see it coming and that's why he lost the upper hand. He was too preoccupied with inflicting pain, with losing himself, that he had lost all sense of his surroundings. And by the time he reacted, it was too late.

He felt a heavy weight hit his back, knocking him to the ground so hard, it nearly knocked the breath out of him. Tight hands gripped his neck and the next thing he knew, teeth were piercing his flesh and his blood was being consumed. He struggled to get the blood fiend off of him, but just as he was about to escape, two other vampires appeared at his side, pinning his arms to the ground.

He squirmed with all his might, but he was barely able to budge. He was certainly outmatched here, at least in numbers. The two vampires that were on his arms were now feeding from his wrists and he thought he could feel another consuming from his ankle. Any second now, and it didn't matter if he got away. He would surely die from the blood loss.

The one on his back lifted from his neck, wiping his mouth clean. He felt the vampire's tongue tease his ear lobe, making his flesh crawl in revulsion. He could feel the world going dark around him too, could feel his energy being sucked away from him. He was fighting to stay awake, but it was a battle he had already lost, he just didn't know it yet. He was going to let Dean down if he died. Why had he been so careless?

The last words he heard as his eyes closed and his heart began to slowly stop were, "You make for quite a tasty meal Sam Winchester.

Kevin's eyes snapped open. His heart was racing, his head aching, his body sweating. He had just seen Sam die. But, he knew it hadn't happened yet. But it was going to, unless he did something about it. He grabbed his prepared vampire kit and quickly headed to the garage. Hopping on Dean's favorite motorcycle, he headed to the empty warehouse on the other side of town, the warehouse Sam would die in if he didn't get there in time.

Sam felt one latch on to his back. If he didn't do something soon, this wasn't going to end well for him and he would never have the chance to bring Dean back. He was struggling, but it was getting him nowhere. And then there were more vampires on him.

And then Kevin's voice rang in his ears. "Get the fuck off of him you filthy parasites!"

The vampire on Sam's back leaped off him, but the ones on his arms stayed put. They weren't feeding anymore though, as they were staring at Kevin with hungry and lustful eyes. But they were holding Sam tight. The one at Sam's ankle was standing nearby, eyes darting between Sam and Kevin.

Sam looked at his friend in confusion and alarm. "Kevin, what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Ignoring Sam, Kevin looked at the vampire that had stepped closer to him warily. He was just as pale in real life as he had been in his vision. His stringy and oily hair was to his and blood ran down his chin. "Well, hadn't realized we ordered delivery."

"Let him go," Kevin stated, balling his fists around something in his pockets.

The vampires laughed, sneering at Kevin. "Now why would we do that," ankle biter asked. "You are clearly outmatched."

"Are you sure about that?"

The vampire that seemed to be in charge lost all sense of humor as his sneer vanished from his face and he ran at Kevin without any warning. But Kevin was prepared, pulling his right fist from his pocket. Stabbing the needle into the shoulder of the vampire, he injected him with dead man's blood and jumped back, barely evading the attack.

"What the fuck," the vampire shouted. "What was..."

"Dead man's blood," Kevin said. "You should be feeling it any second."

"You son of a bitch," he said, stepping closer to the prophet. "I'll kill you."

"Empty threats," Kevin responded. "Someone will die tonight, but it won't be me or Sam."

The vampire snarled.

And then ankle biter charged at him. Kevin was slower to react this time. He was pushed to the ground and the vampire was on top of him. His jagged fangs were out, coming closer to his neck. Kevin could hear Sam yelling and struggling, but he couldn't make out what he was saying, as he was too preoccupied with the monster on top of him. His breath was putrid, his snarls vicious. But before ankle biter could sink his second set of teeth into him, Kevin yanked another syringe of dead man's blood from his pocket, quickly injecting more of the poison into the vampire. The vampire struggled to get at him for a few more seconds, but then quickly weakened and then Kevin pushed the thing off of him.

One of the vampires that had hold of Sam's arms looked worried. Sam could feel him loosen his grip a bit and the younger Winchester brother took advantage of it. With a quick maneuver, Sam escaped from the grasp, punching the vampire in the face while kicking the other to the ground.

Kevin saw Sam's abandoned machete and ran to it. Picking it up, he yelled, "Sam," and then tossed it to him. Sam grabbed it by the hilt and swung, decapitating one with little effort. The other attempted to run, but Kevin ran to block it. It was about to attack him, so that it could get away, but it was too late. Before Kevin's eyes, the monster's head was separated from his body and fell to the ground. Kevin felt a splatter of blood hit his face as he looked on, seeing the creature's neck bone poking out the top. The body slumped to the ground and fell over with a thump. Raising his arm, he wiped the sleeve of his jacket across his face, getting most of the blood off.

The two vampires that had dead man's blood running through their veins were crawling across the floor, trying in futility to flee. But they couldn't let them escape. They had their scent for life now. Besides, they were monsters. They would just attack innocents again and they couldn't have that. In a matter of seconds, Sam had finished them off as well.

But the fight was not yet over.

Kevin wasted no time. He was in front of Sam in a matter of seconds. "What the hell were you thinking, huh Sam?"

"Kevin," Sam started, but Kevin ignored him, plowing through in his anger.

"That was freaking crazy! If you're gonna start going on suicide missions, I'm gonna lock you up in the bunker so you can't get back out until you come to your fucking senses. Lead my ass."

"Kevin," Sam tried again, but to no avail.

"What lead? What kinda idiotic, run of the mill vampire nest is going to know anything about how to bring Dean back? Huh?"

"Kevin…"

"And one more thing Sam," Kevin continued to yell. "I care about you. Besides my mom, you're all I got now and…"

"Kevin," Sam yelled with such force that his voice echoed in the warehouse.

Kevin's mouth snapped shut, looking at Sam with a mixture of surprise and fury. His chest was rising and falling quickly in his state of anger. He stared at Sam for several seconds before he said anything. "What Sam?"

Sam was silent for a few moments, hesitation wavering in his eyes. But then his eyes narrowed and his expression set, becoming still. "This," Sam said, as he lowered his face until his lips were pressed upon Kevin's. At first, the kiss was soft and seemed to be unsure of itself. Neither one of them seemed to know what was fully happening. Kevin's body was rigid in shock. And Sam was shaking slightly with nerves.

But then passion took over. Like a fire, it consumed them. Kevin's hand was on the back of Sam's head, woven through his hair, and Sam grabbed the prophet by the hips, bringing the younger man closer to him. They kissed for several seconds before they finally broke apart, taking in deep breaths.

"Wow," Kevin gasped.

"Yeah, wow…"

"That kiss," Kevin said, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry if…"

"Don't be sorry. I wanted you to kiss me for a long time now."

"Have you," Sam asked, surprised.

Kevin nodded. "But don't think that's gonna get you out of trouble. That stunt you just pulled…"

"I know, I know," Sam immediately cut in. "It won't happen again."

"It better now," Kevin said. "Now let's get home and clean up."


End file.
